Choices to Make
by intaglios
Summary: Hermione becomes Clarissa Riddle. She just received her Dark Mark. She is a spy for the order. Things have become so complicated and the last thing she needs is to fall in love. For all she knows, the Prophcey about Harry might be fake.
1. a new beginning

**A Different Side.**

.: i do not own any of the HP characters in this fic, however, i own my original characters such as Paige, Hayden, Adria Brimly and others whom you don't recognize. I really hope you like it although its my second HP fic.

Enjoy!:.

**Chapter 1: A New Beginning.**

"Serveus, get me the ingredients for the scrying potion. And hurry." Paige instructed the potions master.

"But the scrying potion is a really powerful potion. Are you up to it princess? Who are you looking for?" Serveus asked with utmost respect to his mistress.

"Clarissa."

"But princess, isn't she dead 17 years ago?" Servues was asking again, curiosity growing in him.

"I'm not sure of it myself, I mean, we never saw the body. There is no proof that she is dead or alive, but last night I had a dream of her i think its a vision, telling me that she is still out there." Tears were forming in Paige's eyes, missing her sister.

" Alright then, I'll take it for you, but the last ingredient is the person we are looking for. How are we going to get the blood of Clarissa?" Paige walked over to a black cabinet where she kept her most important ingredients, took out two vials of thick red liquid and handed it to the potions master.

"This is the blood of my father and Adria Brimly, if she really is their daughter, she must have either or both of their blood combinations." the potions master only nodded and took the vials of blood. "Don't ask me if I'm sure, I am." Paige stated as if reading his mind.

Paige took her seat on the couch, opposite from where Snape was working on the potion. Paige was also 17 years of age, she and Clarissa shared the same father but they had different mothers, but still, Paige loved Clarissa all the same. She was willing to risk anything to look for her sister again. She was playing with a lock of her dark brown hair and her pericing purple eyes were staring into space. Paige was one of the smartest girl at hogwarts although no one knew, she made Dumbledore promise her that he will not let the school know her results in school. She was also one of the most active students in school, tutoring student, helping out with balls and still she had time for Qudditch. At the end of the last school term, she was elected co-captain next to Malfoy for the Slytherin Quidditch team. She was happy being the co-captian, at least she did not have to take the full responsibility of being a capatin. She liked to make full use of what she had but she never made use of her good looks to go in dates. She was an uncommon beauty, standing at 5 feet 7, she has the most perfect set of purple eyes that seem to burn whenever she was concentrating. A well toned body that many girls was jealous of because of how easily she attained that kind of body with just a few training sessions as a chaser. The other thing that made Hogwarts girls jealous was her flawless skin and brains all at once, being pretty and smart was something not all girls at Hogwarts can achieve. But she easily pushed that aside, now she has to concentrate on looking for her long lost sister.

**Bam!** Came after the final ingredient was added. Paige got up from the couch and walked toward the cauldron. She peered inside and gasped in shock at what she saw.

The Grangers ware having a small little party in the house. It was Hermione's 17th birthday party. They had a table full of food to celebrate not only her birthday, but her success of becoming Head Girl as well. But on that night, her parents seem a little edgy but Hermione didn't seem to notice. She was busy fiddling her red crystal puzzle pendant. Suddenly, she heard the doorbell rang. Her parents literary ran toward the door, as if they were expecting someone.

Paige stood in front of the door, ringing the doorbell. And almost immediately, the older Grangers open the door.

"Can I help you?" Mrs Granger asked, trying to regain her composure.

"Yes, in fact I am looking for Clarissa Adria Riddle." Paige requested.

"I am sorry, but there is no such person living here." Mr Granger spoke in a tone, as if trying to hide something.

"I am sorry if you misread my question, I am looking for Clarissa Adria Riddle, or you might call her Hermione Granger." Paige retorted, quickly losing her patience.

"Mum? Dad? Is it true? What she said? Is it true?" Hermione asked from behind her parents. Paige took her que and turned herself into smoke and teleported her self inside.

"It is, every part of it." Hermione turned upon hearing a familiar voice.

"How do I know that what you said is true?" Hermione asked with defiance in her voice.

"I used a scrying potion to find you, and being the smartest witch in our year, you should know that a scrying potion needs the blood of the one the maker is looking for, I took the blood of my father, Tom Riddle and your mother, Adria Brimly. And if you still don't believe me, look at you pendant." Hermione's hand flew to the pendant. "Its our gift, on the day that we were born." Paige took out hers and walked over to Hermione. "They fit together perfectly, Clarissa, its your birth right to be with your family, not to some wanker who lied to you for more than 10 years." Paige streached her hand out. "Come home." Hermione took Paige's hand and teleported the both of then back to the Riddle manor. Leaving the sobbing Grangers behind.

Finally! Thanks for reading! Hope you all like it! And please review!

GothicendinG


	2. a new truth

**A Different Side.**

I do not own any of this except Paige, Hayden and Adria

**Chapter 2: A New Truth.**

Paige teleported Clarissa to the front of the Riddle manor where Hayden Clan, one of the Hogwarts students, opened the door for them.

"Welcome back princess, Miss Granger." Hayden's eyes widened at the guest. "What is the mudblood doing here?" He asked coldly.

"Miss Granger is now Miss Riddle." She lowered her voice. "I'll tell you later." Hayden nodded his head and let them in.

"Come, let me show you to your room in the east wing. You'll be sharing the east wing with me." Paige informed Clarissa as they walked towards the east wing. " You'll have a bedroom, a study room, bathroom, a personal library and five other rooms to put stuff or do anything you want with them. There it is, you room." Paige opened the door and onvited Clarissa in. Clarissa gasped at what she saw. The room was huge. A large couch, a big fireplace and a really big four poster bed with dark blue sheets with similar dark blue curtains surrounding it with a bedside table next to it. There was a small room next to the couch.

"Paige, what is that small door for?"

"Oh that? That is your door to the rest of the house except the grand hall. Just say where ever you want to go and you'll be there." Paige explained.

"Paige, can you tell me about my family? My mother? My father? You?" Paige took a huge breath, knowing that she cannot escape this. There was so many things she needed to tell Clarissa or her father will get angry.

" Sure. Well, i guess it started about 19 years ago, your mother and my mother were the best of friends. Nothing could break them apart." Paige smiled, reliving the memories. " Then they met Tom Riddle and they fell in , love with him and he fell in love with the both of them. They fought over him. But made up in the end. They had a crazy idea that father was reluctant to agree to. The both of them decided to marry father. He had no choice but to agree because he did not want to lose and one of them. They all got married on the same day. Father loved the both of them so much. That was before he turned evil." Paige finished with a sigh and her eyes suddenly turned cold. Clarissa noticed this and frowned.

"Why did he turned evil then? If he loved them so much?" Clarissa was hungry for more information.

"Because they day that we were born, our mothers gave birth on the same day by the way, aurors raided the Brimly manor because they suspected that father was on the dark side. My mother managed to summon enough strength to teleport us out of there. Father was outnumbered but managed to escape as well. You mother was killed and we never saw you again." Paige's eyes were brimming with tears. She quickly wiped them away, crying was a weakness. But Clarissa was burning with anger.

"Who? Who killed my mother?" Clarissa demanded. Paige's eyes turned cold again.

"Its better if i don't tell you." Paige whispered.

"Why not?" She demanded again.

"Revenge consumed my father, made him inhuman. I do not want the same thing to happen to you. What ever happened in the past was avenged a long time ago. Don't do what father did, he has already avenged your mother." Clarissa's eyes soften.

"Alright, I won't seek revenge, but please, at least tell me who it is." Clarissa begged Paige.

"James and Lily Potter." Clarissa'e eyes widened and tears began to pour. "Rest. You'll most probably get you school letter tomorrow. Then we have to get school supplies. Go to sleep." Paige left the room and walked towards her father's study.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Came a dry and caustic voice. Paige entered the study. "Have you found her yet?"

"Yes father I have." Paige replied with her head bowed down.

"Have you told her about Adria?"

"Yes I havfe father."

"Initiation ceremony?" Piage shook her head.

"How dare you? How dare you disobey my orders? Crucio!"

"Portego!" Paige blocked the attack with a wave of her hand. "I couldn'y tell her, theeling her about Adria was bad enough. She is very upset right now, I don't want to make her go insane!" She tried to reason with her father.

"Alright. Bring her out tomorrow. Make her look like an heir and tell her that her initiation is happening this weekend, before her trip back to Hogwarts." Paige nodded.

"There is a meeting tomorrow. Tell Clarissa to come. We have to make her feel wanted." Paige nodded her head again.

"Leave." paige bowed her head and left the room.

Clarissa was lying on her dark blue bed, sobbinf her heart out. Her best friend's parents killed her mother. For six years, she was best friends with a son of murderers. Clarissa was sobbing so hard that she did not notice someone coming in. she felt a pair of strong arms pulling her into a hug, she just continued sobbing into the shirt of the person holding her.

"I know its hard to deal with the fact that your best friends parents killed your mother. It was all in the past. Don't bring the pain of the past into the future. It will only hurt you more."

"Thanks." Came the muffled sound from the strangers shirt.

"Actually, I came to warn you. Your initiation ceremony is coming soom, you better prepare for it.." Clarissa'a head snapped up.

"What? I have to be a death eater? I have to choose the dark side just because i'm born into an evil family? This is absurd! And what are you doing here Malfoy?" Draco stood up from the bed.

"Paige told me what happened and I just wanted to check on you. It seems that you are more than just ok. Sorry if i disturbed you." Draco turned and started to walk.

"Wait. Could you stay with me Draco?" He supn around, shocked at what he heard. "I'm scared, and this place is so big. I'm not used to it." Draco walked towards Clarissa. Tucking her into bed and fell asleep next to her.

**Review Replies.**

**Slyswn 28: **Well, she was really confused at that moment. Sorry for not putting that down and thanks for reviewing!

**Kool: **Thank for reviewing!

Well. Thats it! Thanks for reading it! Hope you'll review it! The next chapter witll be out soon!

GothicendinG


	3. a new look pt 1

**Choices to make.**

Third chapter is up. I know that the previous chapters' titles say 'a different side' as the title. But I'm changing it from now on. Cause i think that the title is too common. And ways, this does not belong to me. Except Paige, Hayden and some other people you don't know. All belongs to J.K Rowling. Except the plot. I though you should know that by now. On with the story.

**Chapter 3: a new look Part 1**

Paige laid down on her dark purple silk sheet bed. Thinking of how Clarissa would react when Paige told her about the initiation ceremony if Draco had not told her about it yet. Thinking of what she needed to buy at Diagon Alley tomorrow.

"Pet?" She broke her train of thought. Looked up only to see Hayden. Standing at 6"3, he had black hair , ebony eyes and a muscular body thanks to being a keeper of the Slytherin Quidditch team. But she hated him with a passion, the very same passion she used to love Hayden. "What are you thinking of?"

"You have no business to know." Paige snapped at Hayden. She got up and walked to wards the bathroom but Hayden caught her wrist before she could reach.

"Tsk tsk _Petrina. _Since I'm your guard, I make it my business to know everything so that I can protect you and you innocent brains from harmful information. Now tell me now that mudblood is now Miss Riddle." Hayden asked as he tightened his grip in Paige's wrist.

"Because she is the long lost daughter of Tom Riddle and Adria Brimly." Hayden let go of her hand.

"How did you find her?"

"The scrying potion you dimwit twit!" Paige snapped while massaging her wrist.

"Ok. Back to my original question, what were you thinking of?"

"Ideas to introduce Clarissa into the wizarding world. I want to do it with a big bang. Let them know that we are not to be messed around with." A smirk forming on the corners of Paige's lips. " By the way, Clarissa and I are going shopping tomorrow. Come if you want. But I believe you have something else better to do than to see girls trying on clothes and doing their hair."

"You are just stereotyping men but I have better things to do than to argue with you." Hayden said with a gleam in his eyes.

"Better things? Such..." Paige got cut off by a kiss from Hayden but she pushed him off. " Seriously, don't you have better things to do?"

"No, you go to sleep. You need your rest, its the first time you're taking care of someone. So don't screw it up." Paige scowled at Hayden.

"Go to hell Clan."

"Been there done that." Hayden said with a smirk as he pulled off the covers for Paige. Paige had no idea how she could love and hate this person at the same time. She, Petrina Paige Riddle, love a man like him. It was impossible.

"Sleep!" Hayden ordered her. Paige just listened. Too tired to argue with him.

iiiii

A loud clicking sound woke Paige up. Groaning, she got out of bed to check where the sound was coming from. ' Must be Hogwarts lame excuse for a bird.' She was walking towards the window when she saw Hayden sleeping on the couch.

"Stupid twit." She walked back to her bed and pulled off her covers and covered Hayden with it. When she was sure that he was warm, she walked off to collect the letter but Hayden pulled her down to his lap before she could reach the window.

"Why would a princess like you be so nice to a bodyguard?" He inquired while observing her now straight and shiny dark brown with a lighter shade of brown for natural highlights, her blurry purple eyes and her lush pink lips which he kissed the night before. Her slender arms, her well sculptured legs, her ample breasts and her firm butt that was resting on his thigh.

"Because," Paige lifter his chin up so that she could look into his eyes. "I have a kind heart unlike someone who caused the bruise on my wrist." Hayden raised his eyebrows.

"A kind heart? Look who's talking..." Before he could finish, Paige swoop down to kiss him. His tongue probing her lower lip to seek entrance but she denied him and broke the kiss as the clicking grew louder.

"Letter." Paige mumbled and walked towards the window, she let the owl in and untied the large bundle on the owl's leg.

"Looks like there's something heavy inside. Head Badges or something. I guess we better go to Clarissa's room to open it up." Hayden got out of the couch and followed Paige out of the room.

iiii

"Ahem." Paige and Hayden cleared their throats. Clarissa and Draco woke up instantaneously.

"We have our Hogwarts letter. Get up and open it." Paige threw the pack after taking her own letter. Draco reacted quickly and caught it. Handing Clarissa's letter to her before reading his own.

_Draco Malfoy/ Hermione Granger._

_I am very pleased to inform you that you are chosen be the members of the staff to become Head Boy/ Head Girl of the school. You are to be seated in the Head's compartment when you board the Hogwarts Express on the 1st of September with the assistant Heads_, _Paige Riddle and Hayden Clan from Slytherin. Enclosed with this letter is your Head badge and your book list for your last year here in Hogwarts. _

_Headmaster._

_Albus Dumbledore._

Clarissa frowned at the letter and she threw it aside after reading it

"They called me Hermione Granger."

"Don't worry about that. I'll handle it. But you have to get changed. We are going to Diagon Alley to get you new robes and school supplies. I'll be waiting for you at the grand hall. Malfoy will show you where." Paige walked hurriedly out of the room and back to her own. Paige got changed and went into her study to write a letter to Dumbledore.

iiii

Clarissa was the first one down with Draco. Dressed in a black tank top and a red miniskirt with her Griffyndor cloak over her, she sat on the couch to wait for the rest. Hayden came down short after but Paige was nowhere to be seen. After waiting for about ten minutes or so, Paige appeared and started to walk down the stairs dressed in lack tank top and black, tight fitting jeans with her Slytherin cloak over. Paige walked over to the fire place and took the pot of floo powder. She waved for Clarissa to go over.

"You have used floo powder before right?" Clarissa just nodded " Alright. You go first." Clarissa took a fist of floo powder and shouted her destination before green flames engulfed her. Hayden and Draco followed suit. Paige placed the floo powder back and teleported herself there.

iiii

Paige was greeted with the sight of Clarissa, Hayden, Draco, Blaise Zibani and Pansy Parkinson. The two new members bowed down and greeted their mistress. Paige simply nodded and dismissed them. They left, not before sending a dirty look to Clarissa. Paige did not catch it and handed her book list to Hayden and took Clarissa's book list and handed it to Draco.

"Buy our supplies for us. We'll meet you at Flourish and Blotts in two hours." Paige handed them a small pouch of money and walked off with Clarissa.

Paige and Clarissa walked until the end of Diagon Alley and went into a hair dressing shop.

"What are we doing here Paige?"

"To give you a make over of course. You have to look like a Riddle. And Riddles must have a look that says power." Paige explained while looking for someone. "Oh, and I have to remove the glamor off you. _Finite Incantartum._" Paige said with a wave of her hand. Clarissa's hair was no longer bushy, it is now like Paige's hair, color and straightness changing according to her mood. Her short 5"2 frame is now a 5"6. her flabby tummy is now flat and toned, her eyes was still the warm amber. Her cheekbones higher and her lips a natural pink which made her face more refined. Her chest grew a size bigger and her short and stubby figure is now tall and slender. A body of a woman. Paige gave her a through look over and smirk at what she saw.

"Forget the make over. But you still have to learn to put on some make up and new clothes." Paige was still looking around for someone.

"Alyna!" Paige grew impatient. Then a young girl apparated in front of Paige.

So much for part one. This is a really long chapter. So i'll do the rest some other time. By the end of the week i hope? And please review! The reviews for last chapter was really pathetic. And its not very inspiring. So please. Review!!

GothicendinG


	4. a new look pt 2

**Choices to Make.**

Arhhh! So little reviews. I'm really upset! I really am. I'm putting so much effort to this story and no one is reviewing. Oh wells.what can i do? Just get on with the story.

**Previously.**

"_Forget the make over. But you still have to learn to put on some make up and new clothes." Paige was still looking around for someone. _

"_Alyna!" Paige grew impatient. Then a young girl apparated in front of Paige._

**A New Look Part 2**

"Princess." Alyna bowed down before Paige.

"Bring us to a private room. Clarissa needs her hair and make-up done for some thing important tonight." Paige instructed Alyna. Alyna lead them up the stairs and into a lavish room, it has 3 full length mirrors, a couch and a cabinet full of make-up and hair accessories

"Please sit Miss...."

" Riddle, Clarissa Riddle." Clarissa introduced herself with pride as she sat on a black chair. Then she suddenly remembered what she wanted to ask Paige

"Paige, why does everyone call you princess?"

"Because of your mother. When I was born, your mother was hit with a prophecy. That i will grow up and become royalty. She was the first one to call me princess, then everyone followed suit. Don't be surprised when they start calling you mistress." Paige warned Clarissa whose hair was being put up with braids.

"tell me about the initiation ceremony I'm going to have."

"Well, its happening before you go to Hogwarts. Most probably this Saturday. You have to be in all black, best attire, behavior, best everything. And you get to choose your mark. Its basically a tattoo, contrary to other people's beliefs, but its charmed so that you know then father is calling for you." Paige explained.

"Can I see yours?" Clarissa asked. Paige lifted her leg and showed Clarissa her ankle. Clarissa gaped at what she saw, it was big outline of a star and a slightly smaller star in the center.

"Do I have to kill anyone?" Clarissa asked yet again.

"Depends. If we go on raids." Clarissa nodded then looked at Alyna

"Wouldn't she tell the ministry about the initiation ceremony or something?"

"We are speaking parseltongue Clarissa." Paige simply stated. Clarissa stared wide eyed at Paige.

"You mean we have been speaking parseltongue all these while?" Paige only nodded.

"Princess? Miss Riddle? We are done." Alyna told the sisters. Paige gave Clarissa another look over, nodded at Alyna, gave her the money and left.

Hayden and Draco were at the Quidditch Shop, looking at the latest quidditch supplies.

"Clan, I don't think I'll be captain this year." Draco told Hayden.

"Why not Malfoy? You're a good seeker, and everyone voted for you and that brat of a princess." Draco ignored Hayden's comment and continued.

"Because I'm Head Boy now, I could still handle it, but now Hermione Granger is a heir to the Riddle family, I'll have to protect her like you have to protect Paige because we're sharing the same common room. So I'm handing the post over to you Clan." Draco said as if he was simply making a statement.

"Why can't _princess_ become captain since she is already co-captain?" Hayden spat that word as if it was venom. Draco narrowed his eyes and pulled Hayden to a quiet corner of the shop.

"If you didn't know, Paige is taking all the advance courses since 2nd year. Her NEWTS are two levels higher than us. And she is the right hand person of the Dark Lord. Do you think she can handle more stress by being the captain?" Draco said through clenched teeth. Hayden lifted his hands as if to surrender.

"Alright, I'll take over you, but I can't promise you that we'll work well together." Hayden reluctantly agreed.

"Come on, I need to get a gift for Paige for becoming Assistant Head Girl. Things you have to do for being a best friend." Hayden nodded and helped Draco look for a gift.

After Paige and Clarissa left the hairdressers, they were now at Madame Malkins to purchase new robes for school and different events. Clarissa have been trying on clothes for almost an hour now. She only found school robes that were up to Paige's standards and they were Slytherin robes. Clarissa just brushed it off because she was sure that Paige knew what she was doing. There were still about half an hour before they had to meet the guys. From the corner of Paige's eye, she saw the Weasly's that consisted of Molly, Arthur, Ron, Ginny, Fred, Gorge and Bill who was home from Romania, of course the famous Harry Potter was with them and it seems that they were heading toward Madame Malkins.

"Keep your face hidden, I don't want you to be introduced to the public just yet." Paige informed Clarissa who just nodded in return. Both of them watched the Weasly's every move and sighed in relief when they entered the quidditch shop.

"I can't talk to them now right? Being the daughter of the Dark Lord and all, no communication or anything right?" Paige only nodded and Clarissa just kept her slience.

"This should be it, all the clothes you need. There will be a meeting tonight. Be prepared, father likes surprises. There might even be an initiation ceremony for you tonight." Clarissa bobbed her head up and down to show her consent. Then, out of nowhere, Paige pulled Clarissa into an empty dressing room.

"Clalrissa, listen to me. Just because you have the dark mark does not mean that you are evil. You can be like Professor Snap, or me for that matter, you can stay nuetral. Be both on the dark and light. Depending on which one is better for you. All I want to do is banish the evil in Tom Riddle. I just want my father back, the one who loved us, the one who wanted to be a teacher at Hogwarts. You can do anything you want, just get the dark mark so you don't get killed alright?" Clarissa nodded.

"I want to help you banish that evil in him too. I don't want to be evil myself. I was bought up a good person and I'm not goingto change just because of an evil thing in my father." Clarissa looked at Piage with determination in her eyes. "I'm going to do what ever it takes." Paige smiled at her sister and walked out of the dressing room. The girls paid and left for Flourish and Blotts.

Clarissa, Paige, Hayden and Draco were finally home. All of them went up to their own rooms except for Draco, who followed Clarissa up to her room. Draco sat comfortably on the couch once he entered the room. He watched carefully as Clarissa unpacked all her stuff. Clothes, shoes and a lot of new books. Slowly, he got up from the couch, silently tip toeing towards Clarissa. Sneaked up behind her and covered her eyes. Clarissa gave a loud squeak of surprise.

"What do you want Draco?"

"Wear this tonight, for the meeting." He shoved the small little box into Clarissa's hand and walked off.

**A/N: **the start of the romance between the sisters and their body guards. oh. Did i say too much? Well. What is going to happen at the meeting? How is Harry and Ron going to react when they see the new Hermione/Clarissa? Will the war start sonner than we think? And what is Paige up to? Is hayden who we think he is?

Ahhh. So many questions. If you wanna know thw answer, you all better review.

Review!

GothicendinG


	5. a new mark

**Choices to Make**

okie. Only one review so far for chapter 4. bleah. I'm still not happy. But I'm nice enough to actually post another chapter.sorry for the late reply. See? I'm nice. And i intend to finish this story.

**Chapter 5: A New Mark.**

Clarissa sat on her couch doing a little light reading. She still had not opened the present Draco gave her. Wondering why anyone would give her a present out of the blue and she was still contemplating on whether she should give Draco the quidditch gloves she bought for him. Why did she even buy that pair of gloves in the first place? It was not like she was best friends with him for 6 years. Right. She did not have anymore friends. She would be sorted into Slytherin and she would have to start all over again. Harry and Ron would be happy without her. _No! I would still have family. I will still have some one. _Clarissa sat there battling with the voices in her head, before she finally drifted to sleep.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

While Clarissa was asleep, Draco was in the shower, going through the same process as the one Clarissa went through. Scolding himself for giving something to that mudblood. He was supposed to hate them. All mudbloods. And yet he was falling for her. He finally decided that it was enough and got out of the shower. He needed to talk to someone. Draco got out of his room after changing into a new set of clothes and went over to Paige's room. He knocked on her door but no one answered. He went in anyway. _She must be in her divination room. _

Paige was indeed in her divination room, where all things related to divination were there. She was sitting by the window with her crystal ball, her scrying pool and her tarot cards. She was hit by a vision at Flourish and Blotts and now she is trying to get what it meant when she heard someone enter the room.

"You should stop stressing yourself and trying to find the answers for the NEWTS paper." Draco joked.

"I wasn't doing that, I was hit by a vision when I was buying my books. I saw my mother, bleeding, her life slowly slipping away from her. And there stood a man, no, a vampire. He had a smile on his face, a smile of pure evil and then I see him looking right at me. Saying that I would be next and that i would be his for eternity." Draco just stared into her dark purple voids, empty.

"And now you are trying to find out what it means right?" Paige just nodded her head. " Why don't you got take a shower? Dinner will be here soon ans the meeting will start soon after." Paige stood up and gave Draco a big hug.

"Thank you." Draco accepted and pushed her back into her room so that she can have a shower and left her room. Just as Draco was walking back to his room, he slapped his forehead. He forgot to talk to Paige about Clarissa. Frustrated, he took his broom and went to the quidditch pitch.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Clarissa got woken up by Paige who was shaking her, indicating that she needed to change for dinner. Clarissa lazily got off the bed and walked to her closet.

"You better look good today, its the first time you're eating dinner with father. He is the kind of guy who looks at first impression."

Clarissa entered the bathroom with her clothes and changed. After changing, she decided to put on some make up and noticed that her hair was really straight. She stuck her head and called for Paige. Paige got up to see what was going on.

"My hair is really straight. It wasn't like this before I fell asleep." Paige just smirked.

"The texture and color of your hair depends on your mood. Its in your blood. Our mothers come from a very long line of purebloods. So its natural." Paige stated. Clarissa mumbled something under her breath about her needing to learn more about her family to prevent humiliation. Paige heard every single word and smiled at her sister.

Clarissa was ready to go, dressed in a black tank top and a black mini skirt, all she had to do was to take her black cloak. Clarissa was dressed in all black just in case the was an initiation ceremony that night. Clarissa was about to leave her room with Paige when she remembered Draco's gift. She walked towards her dresser and opened the box. She gasped at what she saw in there. Its was a crystal shaped like a tear drop but it was whats in the crystal that really captivated Clarissa. Inside the crystal, was an actual tear of a phoenix. With Paige's help, she put the necklace on. It completed the look she was looking for, casual yet elegant. She looked simply stunning. _Draco would love this._ Not knowing where that thought came from, she shook her head and went down for dinner with Paige.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The dinner table was really extravagant. The table was big enough for at least twenty people. As Clarissa and Paige walked down the stairs to see Hayden and Draco already seated at the dinner table, both dressed in black as well. Clarissa was too caught up with looking at someone that she did not notice a certain hooded person apparted behind her and put his hand on her shoulder, Clarissa gasped in surprise.

"Dinner awaits us. Shall we?" The hooded figure asked. Clarissa figured that it was her father, she simply nodded as the continued to walk down the stairs. The hooded figure instructed Clarissa to sit next to him and Paige next to her. Clarissa was not comfortable because she was sitting next to her father who she have not even met yet and she was sitting opposite Draco. Clarissa could feel Draco staring at her.

"Your initiation ceremony is tonight." the hooded figure decided to break the silence as he took off his hood.

Clarissa turned to face the person talking and she could not believe that the man sitting next to her is Voldermot. He was not as ugly as she though he would be. He look like the exact replica of the sixteen year old Tom Riddle that kidnapped Ginny back in her 2nd year. Only thing is that there were streaks of gray hair and there were wrinkles which make him look more like a man than a boy who was just sixteen but very powerful. Clarissa did not know what to do, how to address him or what to say to him all she could do was to nod her head.

"You don't have to change, you look as good as it is already. You will feel pain, but bear with it for a while, it just comes and go." Tom Riddle just continued. "Seventh years will be there, I want you to set an example to them." Clarissa nodded yet again. Tom Riddle took her hand as a sign of affection. "I know that we have just met, but please try to this for me." Clarissa stared into his eyes and saw sincerity. And besides, she had no choice but to agree, who knows what he might do if she opposed him.

"Yes father." Clarissa swore that she saw a hint of a smile on his face.

"Let the dinner begin." With a wave of his hand, food appeared on the table and the ate in silence.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

After dinner, all of them went to the Grand Hall in the Riddle Manor where all the Death Eaters and their children were present. Draco walked over to his father and Hayden stayed next to Paige. As far as Paige knows, Hayden was an orphan and her father took him in and taught him the dark arts. Hayden was one of her father's most trusted man, thats why he was assigned as Paige's guard. Paige and Clarissa were instructed to keep their hoods on. Paige was not sure why but she listened anyway.

"Welcome to all who are here today. The meeting today is to plan for the year ahead and also to witness an initiation ceremony." Tom Riddle said and every activity seem to stop and concentrated on him.

"This year is the last year of that blasted Harry Potter and I plan to destroy him and Hogwarts as soon a possible. Any ideas?"

"We could kidnap that stupid mudblood of that Golden Trio and lure Harry Potter out of Hogwats and kill him." Lucius Malfoy was the first one to speak up. The rest of the Death Eaters seemed to agree.

"That way we can kill Harry Potter, but what if he calls upon the Order and we get ambushed. And by doing so, what about Hogwarts? We want to do this as fast and easy as possible. Am I right?" All the rest turned and face the person who just spoke. "We should do this as a surprise. Hit them where it hurts unexpectedly. And who are you calling a mudblood Malfoy?" She said with venom in her voice.

"Who are you?" Lucius asked. She took off her cloak to show who she was.

"Clarissa Adria Riddle." murmurs started as they could not believe that the mudblood is actually the long lost daughter of their Dark Lord.

"Then what do you think we should do?" This time it was Patrick Parkinson who spoke.

"Halloween Ball. Its the closest event this year. The Order would not expect an attack so early in the school year, NEWTS will not start till February next year so there will be no interruptions in our studies." Paige smirked, that was so like Hermione to put studies first.

"Alright, we shall go according to plan. We will bring down Harry Potter and Hogwarts!" Everyone cheered.

"Now its time for the highlight of tonight. The initiation ceremony of my daughter, Clarissa Adria Riddle." With a wave of his hand, Voldermot conjured up a bronze bowl. In it was a black liquid. He gestured for Clarissa to stand in front of it.

"Would you pledge your loyalty to me?"

"Yes my lord." Clarissa replied

"Would you carry out my orders without hesitation?"

"Definitely my lord." She replied again. He handed her a dagger.

"Then show me." Clarissa took the dagger and slit her wrists over the bowl. Voldermot and Paige did the same. The black liquid hissed and bubbled, draining the energy of the both of them. Clarissa felt an upsurge of strength and power, then she felt an intense pain on her hip, it was almost unbearable she wanted to faint, but she held on, not wanting to collapse in front of so many people. Then everything cleared, she opened her eyes to see her father and her sister smiling at her, as if to say that they were proud of her.

"The meeting is over, you will all be contacted regarding the attack later this year. Lucius, Patrick, I want to meet all those who will be aiding us in this attack and Lucius, follow me to my study."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Clarissa, Paige, Hayden and Draco retired to Clarissa's room after the meeting.

"So you really belong to the dark side now huh?" Clarissa turned to face Paige.

"No, I plan to inform the Order about this. Like I said, I will support your cause to banish the evil from our father and that is what i set out to do." That earned a smile from the rest. Clarissa was astounded by Draco and Hayden's reaction.

"Don't they belong to the dark side?"

"They are just like us, neutral. They won't tell." Draco and Hayden nodded along. "So i guess you better write that letter to Dumbledore." Clarissa nodded in agreement , took out her parchment and quill and started writing the letter to her headmaster.

"You better get some rest, we better get going." Hayden said, indicating ti Paige and himself. Clarissa and Draco said goodnight to the both of them and they left.

"Did you like your present?" Draco trying to break the awkward silence.

"Oh! It was beautiful! I love it!" She went over to Draco and hugged him. Draco cleared his throat as they broke apart from each other. Clarissa felt heat rising to her cheeks when she remembered her gift for Draco.

"And I almost forgot to give you your gift." Draco raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"A gift?"

"Yes, and here it is." Clarissa handed him a plain green box and he opened it like a little boy opening a Christmas present.

" Its qudditch gloves, since you are the seeker of the quidditch team, you'll need it to catch the snitch." Draco gave her a small smile and thanked her for it.

"I have not seen your mark. How does it look like?" Draco was curious, he had not gotten the dark mark yet, he was told that his initiation ceremony was to be on Christmas eve. Clarissa hand went to where it hurt most at the ceremony. She pulled her skirt down to show her hip. The sight was beautiful, its was an imprint of a tiny fairy with butterfly wings, Draco's hand reached out to touch it. Her skin so smooth and soft, he wanted more but he had to restrain himself.

"I like it." Draco's head shot up.

"Like what?"

"The mark I mean." _And the way you touch me._ Clarissa could feel herself blush, how could she think such a thing? He hates her, taunts her, how could she like him? She was tired, she needed sleep. She could not care less if Draco was there. She simply took off her whole skirt and went to bed in her tank top and her black underwear. Leaving behind a very aroused Draco Malfoy.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Paige and Hayden were walking back to their rooms. Paige was dragging her legs, walking behind Hayden. This initiation ceremony was the most difficult one, so much of energy was drained from her body, but she refused to show it in front of the Death Eaters or her sister. She could not show them any sign of weakness, something which all pureblooded families should master and she did it really well. Paige look up to see Hayden still walking. T_hat bloody bastard he is my guard and he is walking as if nothings happening! Oh god, I can't take it anymore, I can't even move. _She wanted to call out to Hayden but before she could do so, darkness surrounded her.

Hayden was walking in front of Paige, he knew what had happened during the ceremony, he knew that she was almost out of energy. But he could not show her he cared, he can not let he know that he had feelings for her. All he could do was to protect her, so he kept on walking when he heard a loud thump. He turned around to see that Paige had already fainted. He cursed under his breath and went over to pick her up, as he continued to walk towards her room he noticed a trail of blood that was dripping from her wrist.

"Shit fuck!" Hayden ran towards her room and laid her down on her bed. He hurriedly grabbed a healing potion from her cabinet and applied it on her wrist. As soon as the potion touched her skin, the wound healed. He took off her cloak and went off to the couch and slept.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile in the study, Voldermot was really mad.

"The Order has all our allies now!" He bellowed.

"We have nothing but ourselves now!"

"M.. my Lord." Lucius stuttered in fear.

"What?!"

"We could use that last resort now. The Vampires." Voldermot calmed down a lot more.

**A/N: **hey all. ThanKs for reading. Please review. I'll post again soon!

GothicendinG


	6. a new attitude

**A/N: **hey all. Another chapter posted but i am still not happy with the reviews. So little! Its like one review per chapter. I want more. Sobs. Little reviews gives me little motivation to write, cause I'm thinking that no one likes my story and so why the hell should i update. and i just realized that in chapter 3, i spelt Blaise last name wrongly. Sorry. ok. Enough complaining on my side. Time to go on with the story. I tell you. Its the longest i have ever gone with any fanfic so enjoy.

**Chapter 6 : A new attitude.**

The first of September finally dawned upon the teenagers of Riddle Manor. Clarissa was the first one to wake up since she was an early riser since the first year at Hogwarts. She got off the bed and was ready to change when she saw Draco Malfoy sleeping on the couch next to the fire place. She was immediately blown away by his almost-naked glory. Dressed only in black silk boxers, its showed off his toned biceps and well chiseled chest thanks to quidditch throughout the years. She remembered back in second year when she said that Draco Malfoy bought his way into the team, now she realized that she was wrong. He was good player like anyone else, in fact better, remembering how he caught the snitch in every other game against Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Griffyndor? Well, there was only Harry Potter, the best seeker since blah blah blah. Let Harry Potter have all the fame he wanted, who gives a damn? Not her for sure, she can't care anymore. Being who she is, the daughter of the Dark Lord. They will hate her for sure, or maybe think that she was under some spell. There is no way they will let her off like that. Tears were threatening to spill if she did not stop thinking of the-boy-who-lived. She looked at Draco Malfoy before she went into the bathroom and saw him quiver slightly. She summoned a blanket to keep him warm and left to change.

Clarissa finished changing and noticed that Draco was no longer sleeping on the couch, instead, there was no sign of him at all. The couch was empty and the bed was made. Clarissa shrugged and started packing her clothes into her trunks. As she was placing clothes in, she noticed that there was not enough space in the trunk, unlike last year where there was always space to put extra books for intensive studying. But unlike last year, she was now rich and had a lot more clothes and school robes. She shrank all her clothes and managed to stuff all her books into the trunk and went downstairs for breakfast.

As she was walking down the stairs she saw Paige, Hayden and Draco already eating their breakfast. Clarissa took her seat and saw Paige's cat Tiara resting on the dining table only then she remembered about Crookshanks, her long forgotten tabby cat that was left in the Granger house.

"Oh fuck. My cat!" Clarissa exclaimed and she almost choked on her pumpkin juice. The boys had a shock and almost choked on their food as well.

"I got you an owl. Its in the car. You'll see it later." Clarissa let out a relief sigh and started on her breakfast. The rest of breakfast was eaten in silence and her father was no where in sight since the initiation ceremony.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

After breakfast which ended at about eight, the four teenagers went to get their trunks and set off to the train station in a car. Its was not long before they reached the train station. Their driver put their trunks on trolleys and left. With their tickets in their hands, they walked into the barrier between platforms 9 and 10, Hayden went through first followed by Paige, Draco and finally Clarissa with her new black owl on her trolley. The train attendant took their luggage and their caged animals as they headed towards the train looking for their heads compartment.

Harry, Ron and Ginny were looking for Hermione Granger, their best friend for six years. They kept staring at the barrier to see if she was coming anytime soon.

"What has happened to her? She did not reply any of our letters towards the end of summer!" Ron was panicking since he was at The Burrow.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she will be alright, she is Hermione. Oh look, there she is and what the fuck is she doing with those Slytherin idiots?" now Ron was not the only one panicking, now Harry was too, after seeing Hermione walk through the barrier with the Head Boy and the Assistant Heads. Both the boys also noticed how they changed, her hair now wavy, she had grown taller, her breast bigger they even noticed her more prominent cheekbones. Harry and Ron ran towards her and called her name.

Clarissa felt the urge to turn around and greet them like she always did when they called her name but now she knew better, she could not acknowledge them unless it was to insult them. She began walking faster to avoid them but before she knew it, she was being jerked back by Ron.

"Hermione, why are you ignoring us?" Ron's face was clearly turning red. Clarissa quickly regained her composure and faced Ron and Harry.

"I'm sorry, you got the wrong person. I am not Hermione. My name is Clarissa Riddle." The boys eyes went wide in shock. Their best friend is now the daughter of the darkest wizard alive. Clarissa turned around and walked willingly into the arms of Draco Malfoy as they got into the train.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

In the Heads Compartment in Hogwarts Express, Clarissa was sobbing in the arms of her fellow Head Boy. Paige and Hayden overtook their duties in patrolling the train.

"Its so difficult, to turn away from them just like that." she managed to speak in between sobs. Draco said nothing but comforted her by rubbing his hand up and down her back, trying to make her feel better. She dug her head deeper into his chest and continued crying.

Paige and Hayden were patrolling the train for about 15 mins now. The both of them agreed to leave the Clarissa and Draco alone to talk it out. After they patrolled the train, they decided to visit their fellow Slytherin classmates. It was not long before they found them because they sat at their usual compartment. Paige and Hayden walked in to see Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini snogging the living daylights out of each other , Goyle and Crabbe were stuffing their faces with chocolate frogs, all of them oblivious to the fact that Paige and Hayden just entered the compartment.

" Tsk tsk. Found yourself a new victim now that Draco could not be bothered with you?" Paige said with a smirk on her face. Blaise and Pansy broke away from her and gave a not so menacing death glare. Paige just pushed it aside and walked off with Hayden following behind her. As Paige walked pass an empty compartment, Hayden slid open the door and pushed her in.

"What the hell are you thinking?" Paige almost yelled as she fell onto the seat. Hayden sat opposite her and signaled her to be quiet.

"You should show more respect to the co-captain of the qudditch team." Paige could not believe her ears. Sure, he was a good keeper, but he? A co-captain? That was unbelievable.

"Who the fuck made you the co-captain?" the smirk on Hayden's face grew bigger.

"Malfoy." He said, simply making a statement. Paige's face was turning into a bright shade of pink with anger. Hayden let out a small chuckle.

"What the fuck is so funny?"

"I'll make a bet with you. The first match of the year is most likely with Gryffindor."

"Yea so?"

"If you score more goals than I can keep, I'll do anything you want for the rest of the year. And if I win, you'll have to do what ever I want you to do, for the rest of the year." Paige was clearly considering what Hayden had to offer.

"I accept, but I will not do your homework or your duties or anything school related." Hayden nodded to her conditions. Paige stuck her hand out to seal the bet but he shook his head and pushed it away.

"Lets do it in a different way this time." Paige raised her eyebrows. Hayden leaned in and gave her a kiss. It was a sweet soft lingering kiss, his tongue caressing her lips to seek entrance. Just as Paige allowed him in, he pulled away, letting her beg for more but she refused, instead, she pulled his collar for another kiss. This kiss was not so gentle. This kiss was a kiss of suppressed passion. Paige was nibbling Hayden's lips, his tongue probing for entrance once more and Paige was more then willing. The moment his tongue entered her mouth, she pulled away and smirked.

"No one plays with me and gets away with it." Paige said triumphantly. Hayden only smirked, he got up and walked towards the Heads compartment, with a highly annoyed Paige behind.

They were back into the Heads compartment in a matter of minutes. Clarissa had stopped crying for sometime now. During the absence of Paige and Hayden, a fifth year prefect delivered a letter to the Head Boy and Girl as well as the Assistant Head Boy and Girl. The letter held the information of their living quarters, their passwords, the passwords of the different houses and the duties they have to carry out. After they read the letter, they decided to change into their school robes. It was not long before the reached Hogsmed station. The four teenagers got off the train and got into their carriage.

Once they reached the great hall, Clarissa had to break away from the rest to sit at the end of Gryffindor table. After everyone was seated, Professor McGonagall brought the First Years into the Great Hall and the sorting began. Halfway through, an unexpected name was call out for sorting.

"Clarissa Adria Riddle." Clarissa was shock and so was the rest of the school, mummers started and wouldn't stop until Clarissa stood up and walked to towards the sorting hat. She sat on the stool and Professor McGonagall placed to sorting hat on her head, and almost immediately shouted Slytherin. Paige, Hayden and Draco smirked as Clarissa walked to ward their table and sat at the empty seat next to Paige.

After the sorting, Professor Dumbledore stood up and everyone turned his attention towards him and started his speech about the forbidden forest, curfew, and prefects.

"This year's Head Boy and Head Girl are Draco Malfoy and Clarissa Riddle. As you all know, Miss Riddle was previously known as Hermione Granger, please treat her with respect since she is the head girl. As you all are wondering why Slytherin does not have prefects is because this year's Assistant Heads are Paige Riddle and Hayden Clan. If you all please, dinner may begin." With a wave of his hand, food appeared on the tables and everyone started eating.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

After the feast, Paige and Hayden led the first years to their dorms. They gave out instructions to the first years and announced that the qudditch tryouts for chaser and two beaters were on Saturday.

**A/N:** hey all. If you all are confused. Its Tuesday in the story. Please review, flames also welcomed. And i would like to know, would it be better if i described the dorms? Cause when i read fanfic, i can't be bothered to read the descriptions of rooms. So i'm not sure if you guys are like that as well. Please let me know. Thanks.


	7. new bonds created

**A/N: **hey all thanks for reviewing. really appreciate it. I know that i don't exactly rush me chapters. So this might take a long time to complete. And i know last chapter was crap. Cause i have no idea what the heck i was doing. I didn't describe the rooms cause i thought you guys might be bored reading it. After reading so many fanfics, i figured that you all will have a rough idea on what it looks like. If you don't well, its that same as their rooms in the Riddle manor.

**Chapter 7 : A new Chaser.**

It was Wednesday morning at Hogwarts. Clarissa lay awake on her bed. Paige told her last night that qudditch tryouts was on Saturday and that Clarissa had to attend.

**Flashback**

_Clarissa was reading her Advanced Charms textbook when she heard a knock on her door and Paige walked in. Clarissa raised her head to acknowledge her._

" _There will be qudditch tryouts on Saturday, and I want you to go."_

" _But-"_

" _No buts." Paige interrupted. "You should be able to play qudditch, its in our blood."_

"_In our blood?_ _What do you mean by that?" Paige could not believe her ears. Sure, Clarissa was thick about her family history, but surely not that thick?_

"_Your mother was the best chaser ever to be seen in Hogwarts and she was the first woman ever to compete in the World Cup!" Clarissa's lips formed a small 'O' , nodded her head to assure Paige that she will attend._

From what she had heard, the Slytherin qudditch team only needed a chaser and two beaters. Clarissa knew that she could not be a beater, she just did not have the barbaric part of actually hitting someone with a really hard ball in her. So she figured that chaser was the best position she could try out for was the chaser. Well, there was two more days, she could ask Draco to teach her how to fly before making a complete fool of herself on Saturday. What she could do now is to get changed and go down for breakfast.

As Clarissa walked down the stairs to the common room, she saw Draco sitting on the sofa. When he heard her footsteps, he got up and greeted her.

"I figured you might want to go for breakfast with me since you are not that familiar with the Slytherins." Clarissa smiled and they walked out of the common room together. The walk was filled with silence, Clarissa guess that now was the best time to ask him.

"Draco?"

"Clarissa?" Both of them spoke at the same time. Clarissa waved her hand to let him speak first.

"Would you go to Hogsmed with me on Saturday? After the try outs I mean." He spoke in what seemed like a single breath but Clarissa was shell shocked. The great Draco Malfoy, the man who had a swarm of girls queuing up to go out with him had just asked her out.

"If only you teach me how to fly before the try outs. So that I won't embarrassed in front of everyone on Saturday." Draco Malfoy smiled a genuine smile before walking on to breakfast.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

When Clarissa and Draco reached the Slytherin table, Paige and Hayden were already there. Eating waffles and bacon. They greeted each other good morning before helping themselves to the food.

"Draco!" a high pitched scream echoed throughout the Great Hall. Draco let out a frustrated sigh , Paige and Hayden remained indifferent while Clarissa tried to hold back a giggle. Without looking, each one of them knew that it was Pansy Parkinson. Pansy came running and threw her arms around the Slytherin Prince.

Draco sighed. "I thought you had Zabini? Why bother coming back to me?"

"Oh Draco." Pansy cooed. "He can't replace you, no one can. You are my one and only." Many Slytherins started coughing. Everyone knew that Pansy slept with anyone and everyone, she would even sleep with the third and fourth year students, some even said that she had slept with Professor Snape, but Draco knew otherwise. Draco did the unexpected, her shoved Pansy away from him and she landed on the floor with a thud and went back to his breakfast. Pansy clumsily got up and trotted towards Blaise and sat next to him, grumbling throughout the meal. They were halfway through their meal when their time-tables appeared out of no where. First class for the day, double Care of Magical Creatures, followed by Herbology then there was lunch. After lunch, there was double Arithmacy and finally double Potions. All the classes they had were with Griffyndor. Clarissa's cheerful face turned into a frown. Clearly Dumbledore had a right mind before arranging the time-tables. Every class they had that day was with Griffyndor, today was going to be one of the longest days in her life.

-

Draco noticed Clarissa's change in mood. She was still smiling from the incident with Pansy but since after they have received their time-tables, she seemed to be troubled. Draco was not the only one who noticed, Paige and Hayden did too. They gave Clarissa a concerned look before going off so that Draco can talk to her.

"Clarissa, what's wrong?"

"Every single class is with Griffyndor, which means I have to face Harry and Ron. They will come searching for answers, no doubt about that." Clarissa suddenly found it difficult to breathe.

"Come on." Draco got off his seat and took Clarissa's hand. "Its time to take a stroll." Clarissa opened her mouth to object but she felt as though all her energy was drained from her body. Clarissa walked out of the Great Hall with her hand still in Draco's. They walked in silence until they reached the edge of the lake. They just sat there, totally silent. Looking at the lake, he could feel Clarissa shaking. He pulled her into a hug without hesitation as she sobbed into his chest.

"You have to learn how to put your feelings aside. People like us cannot afford to have too much feelings. It ends up hurting us more." Clarissa tried her best to stop crying. She lifted her head to look into Draco's eyes. His eyes seem to change dramatically before hers. It used to be a cold, dark, steely grey. Now it transformed into a warm silver with specks of sapphire surrounding it. She was drawn to his eyes. Now she finally saw who Draco Malfoy really was and was clearly mesmerized. Not only her eyes were drawn to him. Her lips were too.

Draco felt totally at ease opening up to Clarissa in such a way. Talking to her felt as though the weight of the whole world had been lifted off his shoulder. Opening up was not as difficult as he thought. He looked at Clarissa and saw her eyes clear up, he noticed that her eyes were far from ordinary. The combination of deep chocolate and amber captivate him. He felt the both of them coming closer to each other. Draco closed the gap by kissing her full on the lips. If there had to be a special moment to kiss, this would be it. On a cool sunny Wednesday morning, the breeze running through your hair, the cushion of the lush green grass, the view of the crystal clear lake. Only to be yanked out of such a wonderful experience.

"Don't you dare touch her you filthy scum!" Draco was squirming on the ground while Harry and Ron were kicking him and using language so colorful that it can even outshine a rainbow. Clarissa kept yelling them to stop, but neither one of them listened to her. She finally had enough, she reached into her school robes and pulled out her wand. Clarissa placed them on a body bind, away from Draco and helped him up.

"Hermione! Why are you doing this." Ron was still struggling with the hex. Clarissa stiffened and turned to Harry and Ron.

"Listen you ignorant gits!" she was slowly walking toward the boys. "I already told you that Hermione Granger doesn't exist anymore!"

"But-"

"But neither one of you would listen right? You always think that you are right. Now you are wrong Ron Weasly. I am Clarissa Riddle! The second heir to the dark throne! Get it into your think skulls! Both of you!" She released the full body bind and stormed off with Draco, leaving both boys who were her best friends for six years behind.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Clarissa walked into the Hospital Wing with Draco's arm draped over her for support. She put him down the moment she saw an empty bed.

"Oh my goodness! What happened to Mr Malfoy?" Madam Poppy rushed to Draco's side and started tending to him.

"He met with a little accident." Clarissa lied sheepishly. Although she had severe all ties with Harry and Ron, she still did not want to get them into to trouble. But Madam Poppy didn't believe her and probed further.

"What sort of accident actually?"

"Erm, its kind of complicated you see. I... Draco..."

"I was rushing to class and I slipped on something and I rolled down the stairs. Thanks goodness Clarissa found me when she did." Draco interjected. Madam Poppy believed him and walked away to get more medicine for Draco.

"Thank you." Clarissa said after Madam Poppy was out of sight. "And sorry."

"Sorry? What for? That you are a really horrible liar?" Draco teased.

Clarissa smiled. "No, for not telling on Harry and Ron."

"Its Potter and Weasly now." He corrected her.

"Right. But thanks anyway. And sorry about all the injuries." Draco brushed it off.

"Its nothing. Compared to Qudditch and my father. This is just a scratch. I'll be alright by lunch. Don't worry."

"I'm not worried. I'm just concerned." The first bell of the day rang to indicate that it was time for classes, Clarissa cursed under her breath. "I am really sorry, I have to go."

"No, its alright. Studies are more important anyway. Oh and by the way, could you take note for me?" Clarissa nodded eagerly and walked over to Draco. What had been intended to be a small peck on the lips turned into a passionate kiss. Clarissa knew that she was late for class and pulled away. She looked deep into his eyes and saw warmth and hope in his eyes.

"Don't forget my flying lessons." Clarissa said as she rushed out of the Hospital wing and rushed to class.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The day passed fairly quickly for Clarissa. Draco was back by lunch like he said and she passed him the notes he missed during class. Classes passed by like a breeze after that and soon after that, it was dinner time. Clarissa, Draco, Paige and Hayden sat at their usual seat. Paige was ignoring Hayden as usual. Everyone knew that they hated each other with a passion, ignoring each other when ever possible. When Paige announced that Hayden had taken over Draco as co-captain, the whole of Slytherin was shocked, not only that, that whole school was shocked as well. All of them thought that Slytherin's Qudditch team will crumble beneath their rule. But neither Paige nor Hayden will give up without a fight but they fought in front of everybody and that night was one of the nights where they fought during dinner.

"Why do you have to be so damn organised?" Hayden who was sitting opposite Paige shouted.

"Why the hell do you have to be sloppy? Don't you know that it pays to prepare and be organized?" Paige retorted

"Well sorry! I had no idea that you were fully in charge here. Does co-captain mean anything to you?" Hayden argued back.

"You are impossible do you know that? Fine! Be like that!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Draco and Clarissa sat and watch in amusement as Paige and Hayden shoved their food into their mouths and stormed off.

"This is clearly not the worst fight you've seen." Draco stated, Clarissa nodded to that comment.

"Are you done with dinner?"

Draco wiped his mouth and nodded. "Seems so, why?"

"My flying lesson."

"Right. Do you have a broom?" Clarissa had the urge to hit herself on the forehead. She had everything but a broom. "No."

Draco let out a small chuckle. "I'll lend you my spare broom then. Come on, lets go. We have curfew."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The air was cool and moist at the Qudditch field as Draco and Clarissa walked down with their brooms in their hands. A couple of levels above, Paige was watching them with great interest. She watched as her sister got on the broom very awkwardly. She watched as Clarissa laughed along with Draco when Clarissa fell off the broom. She watched as they created a special bond with each other. Hayden entered Paige's room to see her staring out the window. He crept behind her and grabbed her waist. Paige spun around as she felt someone come near and slammed into Hayden's chest. She pushed herself away from Hayden.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Paige yelled at Hayden.

"Well sorry for showing a little concern!" He yelled back at her.

"Sorry. The fight we had just now just got to me." Hayden hugged her and soothed her by rubbing her back. Both wondered the same thing. Why did the school see only the bad side of their relationship. They had to keep it a secret, that was for sure. Her father wouldn't want anything less then the best pureblood. But the rest still saw the worst in them. Others saw them fight and ignored each other. Others did not see that deep down, they needed each other. That Paige needed Hayden. She hated him when he pretended not to care, when he deliberately picked a fight with her or when he disappeared without warning to go on raids but she loved him when he held her close, when he protected her from her own insecurities or when he kissed her just to irritate her.

"Look at them. They are kissing." Hayden whispered into her ear. Paige turned around and giggled at the sight before her. Draco and Clarissa were kissing on their brooms floating high above the ground.

**A/N: ok. **This was supposed to be until the Qudditch match on saturday. But i guess i'll leave it until next chapter. Don't worry. I'll update soon. And please review. Thanks!


	8. a new chaser

**A/N: **thanks for all the great reviews from you all. Chapter 8 is here and its far from over. Although I'm trying to keep it under 15 chapters. Ideas just keep popping into my head. Sorry for all the spelling mistakes. Bear with me for a little while more!

**Disclaimer:** sorry that this was not up for my other chapters. The characters are not mine except for Paige, Hayden and the plot. The other stuff belongs to JK Rowling, Warner Bros and who ever else who owns them.

On with the story.

**Chapter 8 : A New Chaser.**

The week had passed quickly for Clarissa. Each day passed almost exactly the same, breakfast, classes, lunch, classes and finally dinner. After dinner, her flying lessons with Draco would resume. Flying lessons were usually the same. First, they start off by doing laps around the Qudditch Pitch. Then they practiced the passing of the Quaffle. Draco did not need to coach her much as she was a natural player. Clarissa could not believe that she had progressed so quickly. Paige was right., it was in her blood. Clarissa could not believe that she hated Qudditch for six years in Hogwarts, now she was really enjoying the sport. Friday night was no different, Clarissa and Draco were having their final lesson before the try outs tomorrow. They were currently doing speed sprints on their brooms. It was almost nearing the end of the lesson for the night.

" Rissa?" It was Draco's way of calling her cause he was tired of calling the whole name.

" Yes Draco?" She answered almost immediately.

" I think we should head back now." Draco told her. " We have patrols tonight, we shouldn't be late." Clarissa nodded and flew back to the ground with Draco landing shortly after her. Clarissa called out to Draco as he was picking up his broom.

" How are the try outs like?"

" It depends on the captain, or co-captains in your case. Paige and Hayden are really determined to win the House Cup this year. So I guess they would set up something really tough this year." Draco explained.

" Well, its not very comforting to know. I mean, I just mastered the sport not long ago and now I have to go for try outs. What if I don't make it?" Clarissa started to panic. " What if I screw up and not make it into the team? And Paige would be so-" Clarissa got cut off by Draco when he placed his lips on hers

" You will be just fine." Draco assured her as he led her back to the common room.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Paige placed the package on the Head's common room couch,

" Do you think she will see this?" Paige asked Hayden who was sitting on the armchair next to the fireplace.

" Pet, its so obvious that even the blind can see." Hayden replied with sarcasm dripping from his voice, earning him a smack on the side of his forehead. " What the fuck was that for?"

" For being a fucking bastard and calling me Pet. Come on, we better go before they get back."

" Pet is your name isn't it? It is Petrina Paige Riddle right? So its not wrong to call you Pet. Its better than calling you _princess_." Hayden spat the last word out.

" No, its just that my mum used to call me Pet. I always thought that this name should be saved for that special someone."

" Well, you better get used to it. Cause I'm not going to stop calling you Pet after I win the bet." Hayden said as he reached their common room.

" We'll see about the bet. Goodnight." Paige kissed him on the cheek and went up to her room.

-

Draco and Clarissa were walking towards their common room, dragging their brooms behind them. Draco said the password and entered the dormitory with Clarissa right behind him. The first thing they set their sights on was the big package on the common room couch.

" What do you think this is?" Clarissa asked as she approached the package.

" Beats me, why don't you check the card on the package?" He said pointing to the package. Clarissa turned around and saw the black card in the middle of the gift. The card had a neat font that read Clarissa, curious, she opened the card and read it.

_Clarissa,_

_Hayden and I got this broom for you. After realizing that you don't seem to have one. Its custom made for you after seeing your lessons with Draco. Your name is engraved on it. All you have to do is to name it and the name will be on the broom. Don't worry about tomorrow, it will turn out just fine. All the best!_

_Love, Paige and Hayden_

Clarissa threw the card aside and moved on to her gift. She pulled off the string that held the wrapping paper together and started tearing everything until nothing was left except the broom. She gasp in surprise while Draco stared wide eyed at the broom. It was a deep mahogany and the stick was smooth yet firm. At the beginning of the broom, a gold cursive _Clarissa_ was engraved on the broom.

" Wow..." That was all Clarissa could muster. She had to name her broom but she was at a loss. She had no idea what to name it. She had to consult the only person with her, Draco.

" Erm, Draco? What is the name of Paige's broom?"

" I'm not sure, its either Stardust or Starstorm. I always mix the name of her broom and her owl." Draco was trying hard to remember the name of Paige's broom, he was at the brink of banging his head against the wall.

" Iris."

" Huh?" Draco was not sure what she just muttered.

" Iris, thats the name of the broom." The moment she said Iris, the broom began to glow so bright that both of them had to shut their eyes to prevent from getting blind. Slowly, the glow began to dissipate and the same cursive writing appeared on the other side of the broom that read Iris. A huge grin appeared on Paige's face. She finally has her own broom and its beautiful. This sure beats being a muggleborn. She was really tired, she wanted to sleep but cursed under breath when she saw the time.

" Come on, we're late for patrols."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_She was lying on the floor after being pulled away from her mother. He was standing there with her mother. All she could do was to watch in horror. Her vision was coming true. Her mother was going to die tonight. Just when her father had gone for a raid. He was standing there, kissing and sucking her mother's neck while pushing the straps of her night gown away and started kissing her mother's shoulder. A moan came from deep within her mother's throat. She could not believe her eyes, how could her mother become so intimate with someone she did not know? Someone who was not her father? Then, his face changed in front of hers, his teeth turned into fangs and he dug his fangs into her mother's flesh, earning a scream from both her mother and herself. He was a vampire. After he was done, he threw her mother down to the floor and looked at the terrified little girl. She saw blood, on her mother and his lips._

" _You're next." He smiled, with blood sticking to his teeth._

_That smile haunted her for years._

She was crying and shaking really hard.

Paige woke with a start and Hayden was sitting in front of her. Tears started to pour from her eyes as she thrust her self towards Hayden's chest. He held her like the other nights when she had the same nightmare but somehow, he felt that this dream was different from the others. She was shaking violently in his arms. She began chanting, she was breaking right in front of him.

" He's coming. He's coming. He's coming to get me." She started chanting. It was true, she was breaking. It did not happen often for her, the last time she broke down was when her mother died, right before her eyes when she was only three. She became as hard as stone after that, never crying, never showing that she was in pain, never showing weakness. She never showed emotion when she went for her mother's funeral, she just sat there, staring into space. She channeled all these feelings into her studies, Qudditch and other things. Hayden was the only who saw her show her true feelings. This time she could not take it anymore, she just cried and cried.

" Who is coming to get you?" He asked after she showed signs of weariness.

" He, the one who killed my mother. He's a vampire, from what I know, he has been going after my family for centuries."

" The Halliwells?"

" Yes, this time, he said that I was next." Paige's voice Quivered a little. Hayden pulled her into another hug.

" I would have asked you to go back to sleep but its already morning. We have to set up the Qudditch field." Hayden told her. " Go take a shower."

-

Draco and Clarissa went to the Great Hall early to have a good breakfast before the game. They sat at their usual place, waiting for the food to arrive when Paige and Hayden arrived, dressed in their Qudditch robes and they sat at their usual place, waiting for their food to arrive. To Draco and Clarissa's surprise, no food appeared. Only apples, green apples and red apples.

" Why are they only apples?" Clarissa asked, after taking one herself.

" So you won't puke while flying in the air. We an accident once, with Crabbe and Goyle." Paige shuddered as she recalled those moments. Looking at Paige now, you would never have though that she was crying just a few moments before.

" Oh, then I guess I won't eat." Putting the apple back but Paige placed the apple back into her hand.

" You have to eat it, or else you'll have no energy to fly after wards. And besides, an apple has acids to keep you awake better than coffee. So you have to eat it." Paige ordered. Clarissa nodded and ate her apple.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It was eight in the morning when the try outs started. There were about twenty people trying out for a position in the team. It was about five minutes later when the team arrived with their co-captains Paige and Hayden.

" Ok. Can I see a clear row for those who are trying out for chaser and another row for those who are trying out for beater." Hayden asserted his role as co-captain. " Now!" Two row were quickly formed one was visibly longer than the other. " Alright. Chasers, follow Paige and beaters follow me." Each row did what they were ordered to do.

Paige led the chasers to one side of the Qudditch field. They started out with laps around the field. The team were situated all over the field to see who was good enough to go to the next round. The players went to Hayden and Paige one by one to tell them who was fit to do the next round. While doing laps, Paige and Hayden called out names and they landed, leaving about a few chasers and about five beaters. Those who were flying were chosen to go through the next round of try outs. They next thing they did were speed sprints, chasers under the instructions of Paige and the beaters under the instructions of Hayden. They were doing fine until Pansy Parkinson flew next to Paige.

" What the hell do you think you are doing? Not telling me about the try outs? And why are you trying out for another chaser?"" Pansy demanded.

" Cause the rest of the team think that you're not up to the position." Paige replied coolly.

" What do you mean not up to the position?" Pansy on the other hand, was losing her cool.

Paige turned to face her and told Draco to take over her place. " You were never up to the position of chaser. You were always late for training, even absent for matches that we have to find a replacement for you in the last minute. You can't even sprint on that lousy broom on yours, you can't catch the Quaffle without it slipping away from your hands. So do you think you are a good chaser?" Pansy was taken aback by what Paige said.

" I am a good chaser! Why did you think Marcus Flint let me into the team?" Pansy argued.

" Because you slept with him."

" But but... Draco will miss me! He cannot stand not having me around. The rest of the team will miss me too. Don't kick me out. Please." Pansy pleaded.

" Let me tell you the truth straight in your face. I did not kick you out. The team did and Draco was the one who suggested it in the first place. Ask him if you don't believe me." Paige went back and took her position while Pansy rushed over to Draco. Paige could hear what was going on. Draco was telling Pansy exactly what Paige told her. Pansy broke into tears and went hysterical and left the field.

Paige called the team together to discuss who could be part of the Qudditch Team. After a few minutes, the students trying out for chasers and beaters were called.

"Theodore Nott, Thomas Nott and Clarissa Riddle. Please step forward. The rest, I am sorry, you did not make it to the team. Although you did well, it was not good enough. Maybe you could try again next year."After Hayden was done, those whose name was not called, went back to their common rooms.

" Training next week will be on Wednesday at eight. Is that alright with everyone?" the team's heads nodded and were dismissed.

Clarissa was so happy. She was literally jumping for joy. Every member on the team came over to her and said congratulations and that she deserved it more than Pansy. Paige gave her a little hug while Hayden gave her a simple handshake and told her that she was really good. Clarissa was left in the field with Draco. He gave her a big hug.

" You must be happy." Draco stated.

" Happy? Happy is just an understatement. I'm completely elated." Clarissa said hugging him once again.

" Go get changed. We have a date."

" We do?" Clarissa suddenly confused.

" In exchange for your flying lesson. You do." Clarissa's eyes brightened up.

" Oh! I almost forgot. We better go!" She ran back into the school pulling Draco behind her.

**A/N: **like it? Well. Please review. I am trying to update a soon as possible. So please bear with me. Thanks. Love you all. Esp **Slyswn **for being such a loyal reader.

**GothicendinG.**


	9. slytherin victory

**A/N: **hey all. Thanks for reviewing. Hope you guys like this chapter. I'm not really sure how to write this. So if you don't like this. Please forgive me. Thanks.

This does not belong to me. Except the plot, Paige and Hayden. The vampire that is being featured is from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Thanks.

**Chapter 9:**

The Great Hall was starting to fill up with students after their Hogsmede trip. Clarissa and Draco just entered the Great Hall laughing with each other as they sat on the Slytherin table with Paige and Hayden.

" Oh my goodness. I'm exhausted." Clarissa said as she sat down for dinner while Paige and Hayden were casting anxious glances at each other and Clarissa saw it. " What's wrong?"

" Nothing. Dumbledore is looking for the both of you. I think you better go and see him now." Paige informed them. The Heads left the table and looked for Dumbledore.

" How are we going to tell them?" Hayden asked Paige.

" I have no idea. Father is attacking on Halloween. Exactly like he planned." Paige said worriedly. " And he says that he has a new ally. Someone unexpected."

" Have you told Dumbledore yet?"

" Yeah. He said that the Halloween Ball will have limited entry for students. 5th years and above only." Paige wanted to say more but shut her mouth when she felt someone squeezed in next to her.

It was Blaise Zabini.

" What do you want Zabini?" Paige spat.

" No one. Only you. Care for me to come over to your room tonight for some fun?" Paige's face twisted in disgust at Blaise's suggestion.

" No! I have better things to do than to associate with you in any way. Come on Hayden. We have a game to plan for." Paige and Hayden got up and left.

-

Clarissa and Draco went to the headmaster's office as soon as they could. They stood outside the statue of a hippogriff .

" Lemon Sherbet." the statue moved aside and the couple entered the headmaster's office and they were greeted by Professor Dumbledore and his phoenix Fawkes.

" You were looking for us Professor?" Clarissa asked politely.

" Why yes. I was just about to go look for you." Dumbledore put down the stack of papers he was reading. "I was wondering if the both of you could plan the Halloween Ball at the end of next month."

" Yes Professor. We'd love to." Clarissa eagerly replied.

" Very well. Just to let you know. This year will be very different. As the both of know. Voldermot will attack during the ball and the Order is taking every precaution to make sure that the casualties remain a minimum. So I am allowing only 5th years and above to attend the Ball. Not even an invitation will be extended to 4th years and under."

" Yes Professor. Draco and I were thinking of changing the ball a little bit." Clarissa suggested. The Professor raised his eyebrows.

" How so?" Dumbledore questioned.

" Instead of making it into a masquerade ball like the previous years, we are thinking of changing the theme to a muggle dress ball." It was Draco's turn to speak. " Paige, Hayden and the both of us think that a muggle outfit would be easier to move in, in case there really is an attack." Clarissa nodded in agreement.

" Very well. I leave everything to the both of you as well as Miss Riddle and Mr Clan. Feel free to use the prefects as well. You may go now." Clarissa and Draco got off their seat and went back to their common rooms.

" Do you think its wise? To make it into a muggle dress ball?" Clarissa asked Draco, on the way back to their common room.

" Then what else? A slumber party?" Draco replied sarcastically.

" Well alright. We'll go over to Paige's place and plan the bloody ball and get it over with. I need to study." Draco smirked as he said the password to their common room tho get their stuff.

-

Paige and Hayden were in the common room, planning strategies for their upcoming Quidditch game against Griffyndor when they heard someone entered. It was Draco and Clarissa.

" Hey." The both of them said as they entered the common room while Paige and Hayden nodded in reply as they sat down opposite Hayden and Paige.

" How was the meeting with Dumbledore?" Hayden asked the Heads.

" It was alright. That old wanker wanted us to plan a ball." Draco replied.

" Did he tell you about the precautions?" It was Paige's turn to talk.

" Yeah. He did. But he did not sound worried."

" Right." there was a moment of silence as they set out on their assigned work.

" What are you guys doing?" Clarissa asked, breaking the unbearable silence.

" Planning strategies for our game next week against Griffyndor." Paige replied. " Hopefully we'll win. If not, I'll kill for it."

" Yeah right." Hayden shot back. If look could kill, Hayden would be dead the moment Paige glared at him.

" Ok. Well, after you guys are done. You can help us plan the ball." Clarissa suggested.

" Sure."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

One week had passed very quickly. Lesson had went on a usual. Harry and Ron had stopped trying to talk to Clarissa, instead, they got Ginny to fill in her place. Qudditch practice on Wednesday night was successful. Everyone had gotten a hang of the strategy that Hayden and Paige spent the whole weekend planning. The team was really eager to beat the living daylights out of Gryffindor on Saturday.

Hayden, Paige, Draco and Clarissa were eating breakfast before the match. Everyone could tell that Clarissa was nervous but no one could help. Knowing that by saying encouraging words would only make her more nervous the others preferred not saying anything as they were just as nervous themselves. The clock chimed, signaling to everyone that the game was about to start. And this will be a game they will never forget.

-

" Captains, shake hands." Mdm Hooch instructed, the captains did as they were told. As the whistle was blown, chasers from each team flew up in attempt to catch to Quaffle, beaters trying to hit players off their brooms and seekers trying to look for the snitch.

" And Slytherin gets the possession of the Quaffle." Ginny Weasly was the commentator of the game. " Riddle sprints across the field with the Quaffle still in her hands while Thomas tries to snatch it from her but to no avail. Riddle is reaching Weasly at the post. She shoots and fails as Weasly blocked the shot."

It was half way through the game, the score was 120 to 50 with Slytherin in the lead and the snitch was no where to be found. Paige was in possession of the Quaffle again. She raced passed as she tried to block the bludgers that were heading her way. Paige saw Weasly getting ready to block her goal, she knew that it was time to get her plan in action. She slowed down a little and waited for Clarissa to catch up. Paige was so close to shooting the ball when she dropped the ball.

" What on earth was Riddle thinking? Dropping the Quaffle just as she was about to shoot it! Oh wait, Clarissa has the Quaffle and she shoots and she scores! Ten points to Slytherin. Harry potter has spotted the snitch! And Malfoy is on his tail and catching up. They are now neck to neck with each other and Clarissa Riddle takes this chance to score another goal against the unsuspecting Gryffindor keeper. Slytherins are still leading with 140 points. Gryffindors are counting on Harry Potter to win this match." Ginny Weasly's eyes were darting all over the place in order to keep track of the game when cheers were erupted. " Draco Malfoy has caught the snitch! Slytherins win with 290 points. This is the first time Slytherin has won with Draco Malfoy as seeker. This match will go down in history!"

The Slytherin team touched down and congratulated each other. Draco was the last to touch down and the moment he did the team swarmed around him, patting him on his back and hugging him. Draco walked towards Clarissa who was talking animatedly to Paige with the snitch still in his hands. Clarissa squealed in delight as Draco hugged her from behind and started to tickle her.

" Draco! Stop it right now." Clarissa said in fit of laughter. Draco stopped and gave her a kiss that grew deeper and deeper. Paige rolled her eyes and walked away only to find Hayden blocking her way.

" So Pet, ready to receive your first order?" Hayden asked.

" What order? You have not even won the bet. I scored 10 goals." Paige retorted.

" You scored ten goals, but I blocked more. If I am not wrong, I personally blocked 15 goals from our hoops. Which means I won the bet."

" I know what that means you fuck!" Paige shouted. " I'm hungry. Lets go for lunch."

" Hey! I'm supposed to be ordering you around, not the other way round!"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Paige and Hayden were at the Great Hall eating their lunch when Pansy Parkinson came over.

" Have you seen my baby?" Pansy cooed. Hayden could have sworn he saw Paige turn a sickly green when Pansy spoke.

" No." Paige managed to choke out.

" Alright. I heard you won the match. Of course you could not have done it without the awesome skills of my baby Draco. He is the best seeker that Hogwarts has ever seen..."

" Shut up." Paige interrupted Pansy's babbling. " Draco is snogging my sister and the Qudditch pitch. Now leave." Pansy's eyes grew wide at information that Draco was with someone else and ran out of the Great Hall in search for him.

" God, she is the worst thing that ever existed." Paige let out a relieved sigh. Hoots of owls were all over the place, it was time for mail. Paige looked up, hoping to get one from her father although the only thing he would send is plans of attacking Hogwarts. Out of no where, a black raven flew in and it was flying towards her direction. All eyes followed the bird as it landed right in front of Paige. She took the letter and the black bird flew off. Paige looked up at Hayden, his eyes seem to ask her to open it. She turned over the black envelope and broke the black seal. In it was a pearly white parchment with a clear cursive black handwriting.

_Soon._

Paige sucked her breath in. It was him. He was coming for her, just like her mother. He was going to kill her.

" Angelus." Letting out the breath she had no idea she was holding.

**A/N: **thanks all for reading. I'm really sorry that this took me a long time. Does this indicate that i need a beta reader? Maybe i do. If you are interested, please let me know. And if you like this story, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!

GothicendinG.


	10. changes

**A/N: **hey all. Sorry for the late update. After the last chapter i had no idea what to write. Here it is.

**Disclaimer: **none of this is mine. Except Hayden, Paige. This belongs to JK Rowling and the vampire belongs to Buffy the Vampire Slayer who belongs to god knows who. On with the story. This chapter focuses mostly on Paige and Hayden. Cause Draco and Clarissa are not the only main characters in the story.

**Chapter 10:**

Paige was clutching the letter in her hands and shaking at the same time. Hayden saw what was happening and escorted her out of the Great Hall.

" You alright?" Hayden asked. Paige nodded in reply.

" Bring me to the library. I need to check something." Hayden brought her there as he held her in his arms.

Hayden and Paige sat in the library with piles of books in front of them.

" What are we looking for exactly?" Hayden asked Paige.

" Ways to kill a vampire. Painfully." Paige added. Hayden mumbled an unknown word that sounded like ' yeah right'. A couple of minutes passed before Paige slammed the book in front of Hayden.

" The best way to kill a vampire is to drive a wooden stake through its heart. It does not hurt much but its the most effective way." Paige read the passage out aloud. " Other ways to kill it is to either cut off its head or cut it into half. Or we can try to submerge the vampire in holy water where it will burn and dissolve. It hurts a hell lot but do you think its easy to get Angelus into a tub of holy water where it will dissolve and burn while we watch in amusement?" Hayden shook his head vigorously, clearly creeped out by Paige.

" Wait." A book caught her eye. Its was a dusty old leather book with a silver symbol of her death mark. ( Its the star tattoo.) She opened the book and the pages of the book started flipping by themselves and stopped. Paige looked at where it had stopped and was surprised at what she saw.

" Angelus." she breathed. " Its says here that magic cannot kill him. Only a stake through his heart will be able to destroy him. Which means that he is immune to spells and hexes." Paige looked at Hayden, his face expressionless. Suddenly, the pages of the book flipped again. Paige asked Hayden to sit next to her looking at the page the book stopped at.

_Born in evil_

_Raised in light._

_Only the chosen ones._

_Will win the final fight._

_Another like this._

_Will be made._

_But beware._

_It might be fake._

_But this incantation._

_They must follow._

_When the chosen four say_

_Lumino Irrecanto._

" Do you know what this means?" Hayden was the first to speak. Paige nodded in reply. " We have to get to Dumbledore." Paige shut the book and followed Hayden out of the library.

-

" So what you mean is that there is another prophecy?" Dumbledore asked the both of them.

" Yes professor." Paige replied.

" Why wasn't I informed of this?" He asked again.

" We just found out ourselves professor." Hayden answered. " We were researching on vampires when Paige found this book and it flipped open by itself ans showed us this page."

" May I have a look at this book?" Paige nodded and handed the headmaster the book that was in her hands. After a few minutes, Professor Dumbledore snapped the book shut.

" Oh my, this is a very serious matter. We must not let anyone know about this. Not even the Order."

" Not even Harry Potter?" Hayden asked.

" No. we must still let them believe that the prophecy about harry Potter remains true. So that everything will proceed as planned."

" Yes professor." Both of them replied as they both left the headmaster's office and walked towards the lake in silence. As they sat on a tree near the lake, Paige laid her head on Hayden's shoulder and started crying. All Hayden could do was to hold her in his arms and stroke her hair at the same time.

" Why is everything happening at the same time?" Paige said in between sobs. " My exams are piling up, I'm going to help to kill my own father, there is a mad vampire out to get me and I have not studied for my exams! Its in two weeks!" Hayden continued to comfort her in anyway he could, at the same time amused by how much Clarissa and Paige were alike.

" Well, you can start studying for you exams now, once it is over, you can slowly plan on killing the vampire that is out to kill you." Hayden frowned at the little sense he is making but continued anyway. " Then you can go on about how you can kill you father."

" But I don't want to kill him. He has been nothing but good to me. I merely want to banish the evil in him. Is that even possible?" Paige asked as she looked up at Hayden.

" It is if you want it to." Hayden answered as he tucked a loose curl behind Paige's ear and leaned down to kiss her.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Paige and Hayden were walking back to their Assistant Head Dorms after their little 'talk' by the lake when they heard sounds from the corridor that led to their dorms and started running to it only to see a crowd of students standing in front of their common room portrait. ' Excuse mes" were heard as Hayden and Paige pushed their way to the entrance of their dorms. All they saw was a mass of blood that read _I will taste your virgin blood._ Paige fainted dead away.

Hayden managed to catch her before she hit the ground and carried her to the infirmary to get her treated. As he walked there, he noticed that her once bouncy curls are now straight and its honey brown color is now a dark brown, so dark that its almost black. As he was walking to the Hospital Wing when he bumped into Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape who were on their way to the bloodied portrait but they stopped to help Hayden first.

" Serveus, please seek the assistance of our Head Boy and Girl. I am sure they will help you. I'll take it from here." The silver bearded old man instructed the potions master and he left without hesitation.

" Considering what happened just moments before, I am sure that the both of you would need a place to spend the night. So I am letting the both of you spend the night in the Room of Requirement." Dumbledore said as he walked up a flight of stairs to the room of requirement while Hayden followed behind with Paige in his arms. They continued walking until they reached an empty corridor and they walked a little bit more until the reached a blue tapestry. Dumbledore lifted the tapestry and opened the door behind it. Hayden stepped into a purple room with a huge bed covered with black sheets.

" I shall leave you now. I have urgent matters to attend to if you don't mind me." With a gentle swish of his robes, he left. Staring at the immaculate being in his arms, Hayden slowly, carefully laid her down onto the ebony sheets and let her sleep.

A/N: sorry about the super long update. And i have not been having nice reviews. Saying that the characters are 'Mary-Sue" like. But what the hell. This is my story. I do not accept an flames. I'll just ignore it. If anyone has nice ideas please let me know. I'm going out of my mind trying to continue. But i will not give up. So please help me. Thanks.


End file.
